


How It Came To Be

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the world they know, came to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Came To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I mention two people, Dezeray and Apple. Apple is Guude and Bdubs kid and Dezeray is Kurt and Zisteau's kid.

It all started with a man, who wore a green shirt that brandished a giant G, blue jeans, but no shoes. he had short, messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. he was the first one. 

He was alone, lived a life in a world made of blocks. though he wasn't lonely, not at first. he had everything one could ask for, except a friend. But that never seemed to bother him to much.

He would endlessly run around a world, his world, mining, building, exploring, all these things he loved. 

But yet again, he did feel like something was missing. maybe it was the quietness, the absence of laughter and jokes as the sun slowly set. Or the feelings of loneliness when he went on Adventures.

That was until one day, when everything stopped. the cows stopped mooing, the chickens quiet laying eggs, the leaves stopped rustling, the wind stopped blowing, and he stopped moving, breathing. 

His eyes darted around, scared. he couldn't move, couldn't breath. he couldn't seem to do anything. 

Then his vision faded to black, the world, his world, faded from existence.

~~~~

The man awoke to a strange place, one he had never seen before. it was a mountainous area, with bright green plateaus, and beautiful flowers. 

The man sat up, confused, he couldn't remember anything, beyond his name, Guude. 

He slowly stood up, taking in the gorgeous landscape. He started walking around, noticing different stuff, a spruce tree, a watermelon on the edge of a jungle, and an ice lake farther in the distance. 

He came to an abrupt stop when he saw a figure, curled up in a ball on the ground. it was another person, just like him. he was excited, ecstatic even. 

The person was also a guy, but unlike Guude, he had short brown hair, a brown chinstrap, and purple eyes. the person also dressed very different, he was wearing a dark grey vest, a black undershirt, black pants, and black shoes. 

Guude looked down at his own feet, which were bear, unlike the persons. He found it slightly strange. 

Guude jumped back after hearing a groan from the person. he eyed the person curiously.

The person sat up slowly, shaking dizziness away. the person almost instantly noticed Guude, who was staring at him. 

The person stared blankly at Guude, as if trying to figure something out.

The person delved deep in his mind, trying to think of anything, but the only thing that came to mind was a name, his name, Nebris.

Guude finally found his voice, being able to talk "who are you?"

"I'm Nebris.... but where are we, and who are you?" 

"I'm Guude" Guude replied, somewhat lost in thought. 

The question of where they were puzzled him. he didn't know. 

Guude looked around again, then looked back to Nebris.

"I'm not sure" 

"Oh... what do we do?"

Hmm, that was a good question, one that puzzled Guude further. 

"We should explore, and build a temporary house."

"Alright, lead the way" 

With that the two, Nebris and Guude, headed off. 

~~

On their journey they came across more people, like them, but all very different. 

One was an artistic builder, who wore an adventurers outfit, and had short brown hair. his name was Arkas

There were two other builders, one with brown hair, a beard, and blue eyes. the other had short blond hair and blue eyes. one named Beef and the other Adlington.

They also meet an older man, he wore a military style outfit and a bureau. his name was Baj

They meet four others, all four were odd. one had long black hair and dark grey eyes. the second had long black hair and odd orange eyes. the third had dark brown hair and grey eyes. the fourth had short blonde hair and blue eyes. their names were Pakratt, Jims, Shree, and Jsano.

They all built a little town, they called spawn. they branched off and built different buildings, that matched their personalities and styles.

They were a tight nit group, all happy, except a few. Nebris, Beef, Pakratt, and Guude all felt like something was missing. maybe it was the way they woke up in the morning alone. maybe it was the longing feeling they got when they sat and watched the sun set over the ocean. or maybe it was the empty feeling they got when they spent days at home, avoiding the rain, which always seemed to be falling.

That was until everything stopped. the laughter that had rung out from a joke stopped, the water stood still, and everyone stopped moving.

Everyone was utterly confused as the world they had called home slipped from existence. 

~~~~

As blackness engulfed Guude he saw images, ones that tugged at the back of his mind. 

He saw himself, but in a different world from the one with his friends that had just disappeared. he suddenly remembered everything.

The images he was seeing, that was from his old world, the one that had disappeared. he saw himself running around, looking lonely. 

That's when he realizes what had been missing then, friends. he had needed someone to talk to, to laugh with, to mess around with. that's exactly what he got, friends. 

Then he realized something, he still felt like something was missing, though he couldn't tell what. 

~~~~

Guude opened his eyes, looking around. he was in a new place, one he didn't recognize. actually, when he thought about it, he didn't know anything, beyond his name.

He sat up and saw a bunch of people, most of which he recalled names of, but nothing more. there were some new people, ones he'd never seen before. 

Guude stood up and started walking around the group of people, trying to figure out who they are. 

There was one person in particular that caught his attention. this person was a guy, who had short brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a white shirt and blue jeans. 

Guude couldn't figure out why the person caught his attention, but he did. 

As the others started to wake up, Guude took the time to find out the newcomers names.

One was an insightful builder named Zisteau. Another was an overly shy and quiet adventurer named Kurt. there was an Indian named Pause. there was a quiet cheery man named MC, who fit in quiet well with the man in the rainbow hoodie named Millbee. another was a father like adventurer named Paul, and a very young, energetic person named Pryo. there was also Avidya, who Guude learned to call the Zen master. another person, probably the weirdest out of the bunch, was Etho, the sneaky ninja with a glowing red eye, and a mask. There was also Blame, Genny, Seth, and Mhykol.

Last but not least, Guude found out the person in the white shirts name, the one that had caught his attention, Bdubs. 

Guude quickly learned that he loved building, and he was quite nosey. he loved to know everything. 

The group, being lead by Guude, all decided to build in a general location, which they decided would be called spawn. 

After a while spawn was booming, there were amazing looking houses and shops. But all to soon they started feeling restless, feeling the need to expand, so they did. 

They all decided that they would leave the island they called spawn, but they all decided that they wouldn't just abandon it. 

After a while, Guude figured out why Bdubs had caught his attention. it was because Guude loved him. 

There were others also who had fallen for each other, Pause and Beef, Pakratt and Blame, Nebris and Etho, MC and Millbee, and probably the most odd of all Zisteau and Kurt. 

Guude was puzzled by the two, Kurt and Zisteau, getting together. he couldn't figure out how exactly they fit together, Zisteau was ambitious, obnoxious, and determined, while Kurt was shy, quiet, and reserved.

Guude guessed it made about as much sense as him and Bdubs. 

Even after everything, a great relationship, great friends, amazing builds, and so many memories, Guude still felt like something was missing. though no matter how much he thought about it, he could never figure out what. 

Then one day, everything stopped. the redstone stopped glowing, the nether portal stopped bubbling, and everyone stopped moving.

Guude had felt like this before, he could just tell. he watched as the world he knew, and his lover, Bdubs, faded from existence.

~~~~

When all Guude could see was blackness, memories started rushing back. he saw the old world, not the one by himself, but the one with a few friends, not as many as the one that just faded, but still friends.

As Guude watched the pictures fly by he realized something. he finally figured out what he felt like he had been missing then, a lover, his lover, Bdubs. 

A heart wrenching sadness over came Guude as he realized Bdubs was gone, maybe forever.

~~~~

Guude blinked open his eyes, seeing a new place, and like before, all he knew was his name.

Guude saw a bunch of people, he instantly put names to faces for most, except a few. But, one of them caught his attention, Bdubs. Guude was relieved, seeing him, though he couldn't figure out why. 

Guude really couldn't figure out why his heart fluttered and he felt himself blush. 

After a while, the start of a small town, they called Spawn, was started. Guude also found out the new people's names.

One was a girl, who is the first and only girl to be seen, Aureylian, she is very bubbly and cheery. 

Two others, Chad and Sevadus, chad has bright red hair, and Sevadus has brown hair. the two were both quiet odd, in their own ways, but seemed to fit in quiet well. 

There was also Coe, who was very intriguing, and got along well, very well, with Avidya. 

Then there was Vechs, who was a giggly evil mastermind, he was very different, but he and Chad grew close, really fast.

There was also someone missing, which brought great sadness to Guude, who had become close friends with him, this person being Shree.

Eventually though, after Spawn had been finished, and people started moving away from the small town, Guude felt like something was missing, he had his friends, his lover, the great town he and the others had built, but still it felt like something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what.

That was until one day, when everything stopped. the pigmen that randomly roamed the land stopped, the fish that swam through the lakes and rivers stopped, and the stars, ever so mesmerizing, stopped. 

Guude watched as the world he had come to know and love, the one they had all worked to create, slowly faded to black.

~~~~

Guude started seeing images from a past world.

He saw the group, which had gained some people since then, running around, building, exploring, laughing. 

Guude realized why he felt like something was missing. more friends, everyone brought a new dynamic to the group, he was missing that. 

Though he still felt like something was missing, though he could never figure out what.

~~~~

Guude woke up in a strange place, one he had never seen, though he couldn't seem to recall anything, beyond his name. 

Guude instantly started recognizing people, though he saw no one new. 

Then Guude realized something, as a heart wrenching sadness overcame him, he didn't see Bdubs. he couldn't figure out why this made him sad like it did. 

Guude also didn't see Paul, Genny, Etho, and Jims. he also didn't see Shree.

All the people that had left, made him sad, especially Bdubs. though he couldn't figure out why.

Over time, a small town was built, one they called Spawn. it was a beautiful and amazing place, though Guude could never seem to really see the beauty of it. he was always sad, and felt like a huge portion of himself was missing. 

Nebris had confronted Guude about that same thing, he felt like he was missing something, though, like Guude, he couldn't figure out what.

Everyone in the group noticed, though none did anything about it, except one, Kurt. 

Though Kurt was quiet and shy, he noticed right away, and he felt the need to do something. Even though Kurt had friends, a lover, a group that excepted him, he still felt like something was missing, and maybe there was something, but he could never figure it out. 

Kurt, with the very limited help of Zisteau, who thought the whole thing was pointless, began researching the world, and how it worked, how everything came to be. 

Eventually, through hours, and hours, of researching Kurt found his answer. It was all because of one man, Notch, he controlled the world they lived in, he was the reason they could never remember why they knew each other, why they couldn't remember their past, why the others had left. 

Once Kurt had found out, he rushed to find Guude, to tell him. Kurt was stopped on his way, by a strange man, one he had never seen before.

"Kurt, you have gone to far, I'm going to have to do something about this"

Kurt was shocked and confused, the man knew his name.

"What are you talking about and how do you know me?"

"I'm Notch, that's how I know, I know everything about this group, and the world you live in, though you seem to already know that."

Kurt stared at Notch overly confused, not able to form a sentence.

With a sigh Notch continued "what was the real reasoning behind researching?"

"I wanted to help Guude and Nebris, they both are sad, and no one could figure out why" Kurt said, finally finding his voice

"You do realize there will be great consequences"

"Like what?" 

"I'm going to reset the world again, and Zisteau won't be there"

Kurt felt like his heart stopped. 

"Why do you do this? cause people so much pain, why?"

"Because that's my job, I'm the ruler of this world, and the others."

Kurt was suddenly very confused, he had never read anything about other worlds.

"There are other worlds?"

"Why yes, there are"

"Why can't we know about them, why make us forget everything?"

"I tried that once before, all the worlds connected through a set of portals, everyone remembered, the worlds never reset, and that was the problem. everyone eventually started fighting, it wasn't just over land, but other things. the men and women who paired up wanted children eventually, but with limited space it was eventually banned. so I wiped everything, started fresh, brought a single person to the world, then eventually started adding more and more. Every time space seemed limited I reset the world, and everyone's memories, except for names. this whole system runs smoother than the previous one."

Kurt took in all the information he was given. Kurt tried to comprehend it all, and eventually he did, though he saw one problem, why didn't he just individually reset the worlds when they became to small.

"Why didn't you just rest the world when it became to crowded, why have to separate them all and erase all the memories?"

"I didn't want more wars to start."

"But, we are different from the original people, why not allow us the freedoms they had?"

"Yes, but humans, like yourself, all act the same in ways."

"But you created us different than the others, right?"

"Yes"

"Than we are different from the originals, we might not fight. why not take that chance?"

Notch suddenly realized Kurt was right, they were different, they were created more carefully. 

This really made Notch think, maybe there was a way to go back to the way the worlds once were, where they were free. 

After a while, Notch came to an agreement with Kurt. 

Kurt was taken aback at Notch's sudden disappearance. that was when everything stopped. 

Guude's eyes darted around as everything stopped, he was confused, memories started flowing back as everything faded to black.

~~~~

Guude saw his past life, and the many before it. he realized then what had been missing. he had indeed been missing part of him, a big part, his other half, his lover, Bdubs. Not only that but a lot of his friends that had disappeared, he had missed them too.

~~~~

Guude awoke to a strange place, but this time he remembered everything. Guude quickly sat up, seeing many people, but one that made tears start spilling down his cheeks. He saw Bdubs. 

Actually, he saw everyone that had disappeared, everyone he had called friends and family. 

Guude also noticed the odd portal that stood on the top of a mountain, it wasn't like the nether portal, it was much bigger and had a swirling blue instead if purple. 

Eventually Guude found out about the portal, it was the key to getting to other worlds, much like their own. People were free to go from world to world, and to create their own.

But, the thing was, they were all together again, and Guude didn't feel like anything was missing, he felt whole, complete. 

There was one thing though, that Guude never found out, why? why had the world changed? 

~~~~

Paul closed the book and set it down.

"And that class, is how our world actually came to be"

A student from the class raised their hand

"Yes, Apple" 

"What was the agreement between Kurt and Notch?"

"Well, no one ever actually found out. Whenever someone asked Kurt, he would just smiled and say that it was nothing." 

Another student raised their hand 

"Dezeray?"

"Do you think that dad will ever tell us?" 

"Well Dezeray, you will have to ask your dad for your self, though I don't think he has even told Zisteau."

The bell rang 

"Alright, that's it for today class" 

As everyone left, Paul was left to wonder what agreement Kurt had made.


End file.
